Dragon's Rage
by Dragonmage182
Summary: Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, was thrown in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. While in the Dementor’s grasp, a darker side in Harry is unlocked. Which side will emerge victorius in a battle to control Harry? Himself, or his Darkness?
1. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Dragon's Rage 

**Dragonmage182**

**Rating**: T to M for language, violence, and possibly a lime or lemon thrown in here.

**Summary**: A work on the old Harry goes to Azkaban while innocent. While in Azkaban Harry discovers secrets about himself that nobody knew, not even his parents. With this new power to aid him will Harry save the light side or tear it down in flames?

**Chapter One- Guilty Until Proven Innocent.**

_**Murder At Hogwarts!**_

In a shocking turn of events over at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was arrested by Aurors for the apparent murder of a group of Slytherin fifth years as well as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and newly appointed High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge.

_The murder happened the night of the Halloween feast. Many people noticed Potter walking in the Great Hall later than usual after telling his friends that he would meet up with them later. After asking Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger about it, they both commented on how Potter was acting distracted and looking around nervously when he walked off._

Not thinking anything about it they decided to enjoy the feast and leave their one time friend alone for the moment. However that on moment was all Potter needed. Thirty minutes into the feast Potter arrived and acted like nothing happened. In fact it was noted that he appeared cheerful and carefree with his friends.

Two hours later Argus Filch the caretaker at Hogwarts came across the bodies of four fifth year Slytherin students as well as the body if Dolores Umbridge. Upon investigation of the scene Aurors found Potter's wand signature as well as several of his hairs around the site. Quickly coming up with a solution to the murderer allowed the Aurors to arrest the unresisting fifteen year old.

Potters trial is said to begin in three days and will be an open court for any who wish to watch as justice takes place.

Harry sat in the lone chair and watched as the manacles that were chained on move themselves around his body, securing him in place. Only able to move his head, he watched as people began to walk in a sit down at various levels in the stadium like courtroom. Once all the seats were full Fudge, the most eager as Harry had ever seen him, stood up to begin the trial.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this courtroom is now in session. The case being the murder of Dolores Umbridge, a well respected member of the Ministry, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson, four intelligent, and kind students of Hogwarts. The defendant Harry Potter charged with manslaughter, third degree murder, and rape."

From there the trial, if it could be called that, went down hill. Harry watched in silent dismay as everyone that he cared about testified against him. Hermione and Ron told about how Harry's anger became unbelievably short and how he would blow up at the smallest things. McGonagall, Snape, and Sprout talked about Harry's legendary rival with Draco and the other Slytherin's.

Remus told how Harry had held off a hundred Dementors, quickly explaining that no Patronus is that powerful, and that the only other thing to be able to do that is the Dark Arts. Molly and Arthur, much to the shock of Harry, told about how Harry would often become distracted and seem angry afterwards.

However, it was Dumbledore who shocked Harry the most by saying the he, Harry, killed Quirrell in his first year, and managed to subdue and kill the Basilisk with Dark Arts. He then explained about the connection to Voldemort's mind and that that must be how Harry was learning about the Dark Arts as quickly as he was. Next he said that they had found proof that Harry had killed Cedric in his fourth year.

When Fudge asked Harry for a defense, Harry was unable to talk due to the Silencing Charm the one of Fudges lackeys placed on him halfway through the trial. After minutes of watching Harry try and talk Fudge turned to the amassed witches and Wizards and spoke.

"As Mr. Potter is not going to explain his actions we will now take a vote. All those in favor of a life sentence in Azkaban?"

Harry's heart plummeted at seeing almost all of the people in the stands raise their hands. There was a small glimmer of hope when he saw that Ginny, the Twins, Charlie, and Bill didn't raise their hands and were looking at him with sadness in their eyes as if asking of forgiveness. Silently nodding towards them Harry was yanked off of the chair and escorted out of the room amidst a round of applause.

As soon as the two Aurors yanked Harry out of the room it felt as if they had been thrown into the artic. Harry tried to throw up what little Occlumency he had but the sudden effect that the Dementors had over powered him. It was a short walk down the hallways before Harry was passed off to the three Dementors at the end.

Harry was already trying to fight off the screaming in his head and didn't notice that he was dragged through a dark portal. Unable to stand around the dark creatures any more Harry was granted relief in the form of unconsciousness.

-o0O( Solitary Confinement Cell #7 )O0o-

It had been three weeks since Harry was thrown in Azkaban and each day was worse than the last. Over the past week Harry had already gotten used to the fact that the Dementors seemed to enjoy staying near his cell either when they weren't watching over the other inmates or whenever they would pass by they would pause for a minute or two before continuing onwards.

The only true blessing in this was that the effects that the Dementors gave off didn't seem to have as big an impact as before. Not knowing if this were normal, nor caring, Harry just laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling yet not really seeing it.

Not really having anything to do Harry began to work out as means to pass the time quickly. Once he got tired of working out he tried to focus enough to work on Occlumency but in the presence of so many of the dark creatures he wasn't able to make any headway. Shivering in the unnatural coldness Harry slipped of to his nightmares once more.

-o0O( Three Broomsticks Private Meeting Room )O0o-

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were all waiting silently in the rented room at the Three Broomsticks. No one had talked yet aside from the quiet greetings given to each other when they had first arrived. They all looked up sharply when the door opened but only relaxed when Rosemerta came in with the drinks they had ordered. After tipping her Charlie opened up the lone bottle of fire whiskey out of the group of butter beer and quickly filling four glasses before handing them off the his brothers and keeping one for himself.

The waited five more minutes before the door opened again and Tonks walked in closely followed by Sirius in dog form and Ginny. After grabbing some whiskey and butter beer for Ginny Bill stood up and began the impromptu meeting.

"Alright we're all here because of the farce of a trial the Harry was given. We all know for a fact that Harry wouldn't murder someone in cold blood, no matter how much he hated them."

Sirius finished off his glass in one gulp before standing up to get everybody's attention. "First thing we have to do is see if we can close Harry's Gringotts account because if I know Dumbledore then he wouldn't mind taking from it to finance the Order."

"I can call in my goblin favor for that." Bill said earning shocked looks.

"How did you manage to get a goblin favor?" Tonks asked incredulously.

"A few years back I managed to save the goblins that I work with in the tombs when one of them knocked an unstable pillar down. Anyways, Ginny any luck at school?"

Ginny shook her head before answering. "Not really, I can't exactly ask everyone about Harry or else the professor's will become suspicious. So far only Neville, Susan Bones, the Patil Twins and surprisingly Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davies all agreed that he was innocent."

"What's so surprising about the last two?" Fred asked.

"Their both Slytherin's and hung out with Malfoy's groupies."

"How are the Slytherin's dealing with the loss of their almighty Death Nibbler leader being gone?" George asked while slapping Ginny's hand away from the fire whiskey.

"Couldn't care less when they think that they're alone but in front of everybody they play it off as a great tragedy." Ginny grumbled rubbing her hand while glaring at George who just smiled back at her.

"Fred, George how's the public opinion in Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked.

"Not good. You know how the wizarding world is everyone is sheep. Out of every twenty people there may be at least one person who doesn't believe what happened but even then they're to scared about being verbally attacked to say anything about it." George sighed heavily, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead.

"Although there was an interesting reaction last week. There was a covered couple sitting next to us at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Both were wearing hood that shadowed their faces but they were definitely male and female. The lady was talking about how it was so long that they had been in Diagon Ally," Fred began.

"Sixteen years to be exact." George broke in.

"Anyways, She was going on about how much she missed this placed and how she wished that she could bring him with them. Whomever _him_ was she nor the male elaborated but the man was agreeing to everything she was saying while reading the Prophet."

"Guy's does this have anything to do with Harry?" Tonks asked tired of listening to the already.

"All in good time my dear Tonks." Fred said before beginning his tale again. "After a little more random talk between the two the man asked if she wanted a section to read while they were there. She answered yes and asked for the law section while claiming that she would like to see if the Ministry has improved these past two decades."

Sirius was drinking his fire whiskey silently in the corner of the room with a confused grimace on his face, listening intently to the Twin's story.

"Now you all know that Harry's article was moved to the law section a week and half ago. Apparently the Minister wanted it kept there permanently so everyone will remember about him." George picked the story up. "Now upon reaching the proper page the woman gasped and talked about the murders that happened at Hogwarts. Reading the article out loud she read as far as Harry's name before both lapsed into silence. The next second both shouted out his name and began to run off."

"We tried to chase after them but they reached the apperation point before we could get to them and with a pop both disappeared."

"So…whoever these people were they weren't in contact with the wizarding world of at least fifteen years." Ginny said.

"Both of them obviously knew Harry when he was a baby or else they wouldn't have been shocked about the article." Bill continued.

"And both cared about him enough that they didn't even bother to finish reading the article and quickly left Diagon Alley for god knows where." Tonks finished.

Everyone became quiet while absorbing this information and after ten minutes they all jumped when Sirius jumped up saying something about meeting with Dumbledore. Taking this as a cue to break apart everyone left in one's and two's with Tonks taking Sirius, who turned back into his dog form up towards the castle while chatting to Ginny about clothing and other girly things.

-o0O( Hogwarts Headmaster's Office )O0o-

Albus Dumbledore was having a good month thus far. Voldemort was being quiet for now, he was going to access the Potter family vaults for funding for the Order and _other_ things, and Harry Potter was being play along perfectly. In fact he was considering sending a thank you basket to Voldemort. For a while now he was wondering how to place a shorter leash on Harry and what better way than to rescue him from Azkaban himself? Surely Harry would be eternally grateful.

Happily sucking on another lemon drop Dumbledore began prepping a withdraw letter to Gringotts stating that he had permission to withdraw money from Harry's vault to help him out in Azkaban when the door to his office was thrown open rather violently by a rather angry Sirius Black.

His eye's only showed a small amount of surprise before he managed to get his emotions under control.

"Ah, Sirius to what do I owe this pleasurable visit to?" he said in his grandfather voice while strengthening the trust spell that was placed over him.

Sirius didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was facing down one of the most powerful wizards in the world. "I heard an interesting story today." He snarled out before pacing in front of the wizened old man in front of him. "I heard about two people who haven't been in contact with the wizarding world for about sixteen years and upon reading the article about Harry both of them shouted in surprise before running away."

Dumbledore sighed heavily before thinking about what he wanted to do to the two people for entering the world again. Before he could answer his office door was thrown open once more and a hurricane five feet four inches tall with fiery red hair came storming through the door. At a more sedate pace a taller man around six feet tall slipped through the door yet you could tell that he was as angry as the woman.

"Dumbledore!" the red head screeched out. "You said that Harry was killed on Halloween that night so long ago. Now why was I reading about him in the paper about being sent to Azkaban?"

Before Dumbledore could respond Sirius spoke up, his eye widened in shock at what he was seeing. "J-James, Lily?"

Both people look over at him and a small staring contest began until James recognized his beast friend. "Sirius, You're alive!" James yelled before tackling the animagus to the ground in a bear hug. Lily had turned around to watch this with a small smile on her face and as such missed seeing Dumbledore's face darken before he managed to get his wayward emotions under control once more.

After a few minutes of reuniting between the two men Lily became annoyed and cast the silencing charm over the both of them and turned back around to face Dumbledore.

"Albus, I'm waiting to know why you said that our child, and Sirius for that matter, was killed that night in 1981."

After entertaining the thought about answering the angry woman in his office for a few minutes, Albus decided that it was too dangerous for James, Lily and Sirius to know the truth about anything and he promptly decided to wipe their memories. Snapping his wand up quickly he fired off three memory charms. Unfortunately he didn't take into account the fact that the three standing before were the best duelists of their time and he watched dismayed as all three dove to one side, Lily and James grab hold of Sirius and all three disappeared out of his office. Dumbledore quickly flooed McGonagall saying that he had business to take care of and would be back later before quickly walking out of his office and making his way towards Hogsmeade so he could apperate away.

-o0O( )O0o-

James, Lily and Sirius all appeared in a room a little bigger than Dumbledore's office, still in the same position as when they were portkeyed out of there. All three of them were a little shocked that Dumbledore, one of the light's greatest fighter's had just tried to erase their memories of everything that had happened. Lily shook her head to clear those thoughts and looked over at Sirius.

"H-how are you still alive? Albus told us that you were killed the night that Voldemort attacked us?"

Sirius and James looked over at her before the question caught up with their minds.

"I never died that night as you can tell." He began shaking his head. "I heard that Peter had betrayed both of you and I went to your house as quickly as I could. I was low on magic that night because Voldemort decided that I was a little annoying so he sent a welcome party when I returned to my flat so I had to take my motorbike over there. When I arrived I saw Hagrid shifting some rubble out of the way then bend down. When he came back up I saw him holding Harry."

All three of them moved into some chairs that were sitting in the room, and James summoned some fire whiskey for the three of them, before Sirius continued with the story.

"I asked Hagrid to let me take him since I'm his godfather but he was insistent that Harry would be taken to Dumbledore. After realizing that I would be getting Harry I asked about the two of you. Hagrid told me that the explosion of magic that was caused when Voldemort was torn out of his body vaporized your bodies. Thinking that the two of you were truly gone I allowed Hagrid to use my bike to get to wherever it was he was going before I apparated out of there."

"Over the following days I tried to track Peter down so I could turn him into the Ministry when I bumped into him in muggle London. I pulled out my wand and began to ask him why he did what he did to you when the little rat destroyed twelve muggles behind, cut off his finger, turned into his rat form and ran away. When the Auror's showed up they found me laughing my head off about the fact that Peter actually outsmarted me for once."

"Over the next few days I was given a trial that I wasn't allowed to attend and was sentenced to life in Azkaban for killing those muggles that Peter killed and for being a Death Eater, in fact Voldemort's right hand man. Following the next thirteen-year's it was Hell on Earth. The only thing that kept me sane was the fact that somewhere out there Harry needed me and my animagus form."

By the end of the explanation Lily had cried many tears, and both men had finished two bottles of whiskey and began a third. Sirius shook himself out of the memories of Azkaban and the Dementor's before asking the one question that was bugging him since he saw his best friend.

"What about you? Where have you been all these years?" he asked a little harshly, having thoughts about them abandoning Harry at the house.

"James gained a far off look in his eye before beginning to talk, his voice filled with pain. "As you know, Dumbledore had approached us sixteen months before the attack, talking about how since we were on the top of Voldemorts hit list and Lily was expecting, that we should go into hiding. Lily was three months pregnant with Harry and I had promised her that I wouldn't go into any attacks so Harry would have a father."

Seeing Sirius nod, James took a large gulp of his drink before continuing. "Well the day of the attack I had a feeling that something was going to go wrong. Disregarding the feeling since I was positive that Peter wouldn't betray us, I watched as Harry played around with Lily. That night I heard the door open and thinking that one of you had come for a surprise visit, I went to see who it was. Imagine my surprise when I saw Voldemort calmly walk through the door and close it behind him as if nothing was wrong with this situation." James' hands began to shake with repressed anger and Lily began to rub his back trying to calm him down. "I yelled to Lily, who was in the kitchen feeding Harry, to take him and run before I began to duel Voldemort."

"I'm a pretty good duelist, and was one of the top out of the Order, but the entire time I was fighting Voldemort I could tell he was playing with me. I was growing more and more anxious when I heard him speak to me. '_James,'_ he began. _' I'm not going to kill you even though I should. Instead when you wake up you will find that you and your wife had failed your son. Both of you had failed to protect little Harry like you had promised to him the day he was born.'_ With that the next thing I saw was red light and I had blacked out."

Lily, who began to cry once more, tried to calm herself before she picked up where James had left off. "W-when I heard James tell me to run, I picked Harry up from his high chair and ran into the nursery we had set up. I there where the emergency portkey's in the form of Harry's stuffed animals. I grabbed the diaper bag before grabbing Harry and his stuffed dog before saying the activation word."

"I almost broke down crying when I didn't feel the pull from the portkey but I set Harry down with the dog and diaper bag and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. Before I could try and go help James, Voldemort turned the corner of the house and stared straight at me. I begged for him to take me instead of Harry, thinking that James was already dead. He ignored me and spoke the same words he had told James before over powering the shield I placed up with a stunner."

Lily broke down once more thinking of that night and how both of them felt when they saw the house destroyed and Harry missing. James stood up and hugged his wife to him, trying to offer what little comfort he could. Sirius stayed silent, watching the two, with a small smile on his facing while thanking god that they're all right. James began speaking when Lily had calmed down enough, but neither moved out of the embrace.

"After we both were woken up by Dumbledore, we saw that the house was destroyed and that Harry was missing. He told us that Voldemort had succeeded in his task of killing Harry but since Harry was already powerful, the resulting explosion had killed Voldemort as well. We had asked about you, Remus and Peter, but al we got was that you and Remus were killed in Death Eater raids and that both of you managed to kill Peter beforehand."

"Since the only people we truly cared about were "dead" Dumbledore suggested that we leave the wizarding world since there were too many bad memories. At first I didn't want to but after seeing how lost Lily looked I agreed and that night we were sent to a random house in Dublin. It was nice but after a week of living there Lily and I decided to move into Potter Manor. After we did we fell out of touch with the wizarding world until today when we decided that we were readying to be wizard's once more."

Explaining about reading about Harry in the paper, Sirius told both of them what had happened to Harry in the past sixteen years, and how someone framed Harry for the death in Hogwarts. By the time he was finished Lily had fallen asleep in James' arms so the two men decided to go to bed as well. James' showed Sirius to the room he had always used when staying with the Potter's during Hogwarts before place Lily in bed and climbing in next to her. Both men fell asleep thanking god for the fact that everything didn't happen the way they had been told.

-o0O( TBC… )O0o-

**A/N:** Wow. The one thing I hate about writing is the first chapter because I never seem to get it right. This little plot bunny came to me one night after reading a Azkaban!Harry, and a story where Lily and James are still alive. Anyways for those who are reading my other story **Elemental Genesis**. Don't worry, the next chapter is taking a little longer than I thought it would but it's still coming along rather nicely. Now, this chapter hasn't been Beta'd so if you want to do that for me then please drop me a line. Also if you guys (and girls!) can tell me any mistakes you find then I'll be sure to fix the chapter and re-post it.

Later!

Dragonmage182


	2. Prevailing Problems

Dragon's Rage 

**Disclaimer:** don't have the money or space too buy, let alone own, things.

Chapter Two- Prevailing Problems 

-o0O( Seven weeks later. Two and a half months altogether. )O0o-

Ginny Weasley was currently making her way from the library towards the Gryffindor common room, reading a book about truth charms when she rounded a corner and bumped off of something rock hard and fell to the ground. Groaning she rubbed her lower back to try a sooth the sudden pain away when she heard a voice speak.

"Well, well, well, boy's what do we have here?" a voice drawled.

Ginny could practically hear the person smirking and upon opening her eyes, which she had shut when she impacted into the wall, and Theodore Nott. Behind him stood four other higher class Slytherins, one of which she slammed into when she turned to corner. Ginny shivered slightly as she felt the group's eyes rake over her body. Looking down at herself she saw that the school skirt had slid upwards and rested about mid thigh and showed off her leg. Thankfully at least they couldn't see up it.

"So Weasley," Nott began once more drawing her attention back to her current predicament. "Ever since Potter's been away, you must have become extremely lonely. How about you and I go for a…"walk"?"

Ginny had to fight the urge to throw up. Everyone in Hogwarts used the "walk" as an excuse to find a secluded classroom and become intimate. When Theodore turned around to talk to the others for a moment Ginny quickly whipped her wand out of holster on her arm and fired off a series of stunners and full body binds at the five.

"Ms. Weasley!"

Ginny calmly put her wand away in it's holster and turned around to see the scowling face of Snape as he stormed his way towards her. Ginny flinched a little when she saw him pull his wand out of his sleeve and had to repress the urge to pull her own wand when he waved it, canceling the spells that kept the five boys behind her from moving.

"Professor!" Nott began. "We were standing here talking when she decided to hex us for no reason."

Snape held up a hand effectively keeping the teen from speaking anymore. "Mr. Nott, before you launch into, what I am sure will be, a fascinating story about how you tried to fend her off, allow me to tell you that I heard everything that was said between all of you. As such fifty points from Slytherin and a weeks detention for all of you for trying to force your ways and your bodies on her."

The group of boys began to sputter in shock and even Ginny herself had a hard time from gaping at the normally angry professor. Before Nott could talk once more Snape spoke up.

"Need I make it one hundred points and two weeks?" he hissed with narrowed eyes. The boys all gulped before leaving the scene. Ginny shuffled nervously when he turned to face her.

"Ms. Weasley, if you will follow me. There are certain things that we must talk about concerning Potter."

Ginny followed in shocked as he led the way towards his dungeon classroom. He motioned her in before him before closing the door behind him making Ginny feel more nervous than she was before. He motioned her to sit down before taking the seat behind his desk, after that he began speaking.

"Ms. Weasley, I believe that Potter was in capable of killing the group of people he was said to kill. Casting the Killing Curse takes far more hate than a schoolboy rivalry and as such Potter would never be able to begin to gather the amount of hate."

With these words he stood up out of his seat and walked over to the one that was beside Ginny's, turning it slightly to face her before sitting back down. Ginny herself was feeling more and more uncomfortable because he was now invading her personal space.

"Since I believe him innocent, there are certain things I could do, certain contacts that I could speak with to ensure an early release from Azkaban." Snape's voice was just above a whisper and the way he was staring intently at Ginny made her feel sick. Holding back the urge to throw up she asked a question.

"I-if you believe him innocent, then what are you waiting for?"

"You see although I do believe that Potter is innocent, I still hold a rather large amount of animosity towards the boy. However, there are certain things that can be done to…entice me into contacting my connections."

Ginny was rather confused at this point trying to think of something that he would want. It wasn't until Snape spoke next that it clicked in her mind what he was implying.

"You look so much like Lily." He whispered. "She was beautiful as are you but your eye's are different."

Ginny turned pale at the seductive tone he was using, and shook off the urge to throw up when he place his hand on her thigh. Not even stopping to think about it she reared back, snapping her fist forward and throwing her body into the punch at the last second. She felt the cartilage of his nose snap under the sudden pressure that it was placed under and quickly grabbed her things before running out of the classroom, leaving the unconscious professor laying down on the ground.

-o0O( )O0o-

Minerva McGonagall thought that she was a fair woman. She never treated any student better than the rest when it came to working, nor did she favor her house over that of the others, unlike a certain Potions professor. She also liked to think that if one of her Gryffindors had a problem, then they could come to her and talk to her about it. As such though many of the students never talked about their problems and as such she was surprised when she heard a rather timid knock at her door.

Getting up out of her favorite armchair and slipping on a robe, she walked over to the door before opening it and seeing Ginny Weasley standing before her looking sick, and lost. Ushering the student in she closed the door behind her before sitting her down in a loveseat across from her and reclaiming her armchair.

Minerva was about to speak in the fair tone that she usually used with students when she saw that Ginny was crying silently. Getting up from her armchair she moved across the room and sat down next to her before speaking in a soft tone.

"Ms. Weasley…what's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head not ready to talk about that Snape was trying to come on to her. Feeling a hand firmly grip her chin, her head was forced upwards and she found herself staring into the eyes of her Head of House.

"Ms. Weasley, I cannot help you if you do not tell me what's wrong." She said firmly.

Ginny reluctantly nodded before explain the incident in the hallway, followed by the fact that Snape was trying to come on to her. When she finished she was in tears in disgust while McGonagall's mouth was in a thin line and her eyes were flashing in anger. She stood up and pulled Ginny to her feet before walking her all the way back towards the Common Room.

Watching as the young lady walked in, Minerva turned around as soon as the portrait closed behind Ginny and began to walk at a brisk pace towards Dumbledore's office. Snapping the password out she quickly climbed the stair and entered the office without knocking first. Dumbledore glanced upwards when he heard the door open but if he was surprised then he didn't show it. Covering the piece of paper he was writing on he crossed his hands before talking.

"Minerva, what a pleasant surprise. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

Minerva shook her head negative before sitting down and talking. "Albus, tonight I received a visit from Ms. Weasley."

"What a delightful young lady. She has quite a sharp mind doesn't she?"

"Indeed but I am not here to talk about how bright she is. Tonight she came to looking lost and disturbed and when I questioned her she reluctantly told me that Severus tried to force her in a position of sexual favors, just because she looks like Lily Potter used to!"

Dumbledore gained a dark expression on his face a muttered to himself, too quiet for McGonagall to hear. He shook his head and looked up at the angry professor. "My dear, I assure you that I will handle the matter in the proper way."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes for a moment before nodding sharply and quickly left the headmaster's office. Once she was gone Dumbledore quickly summoned Snape up to his office by using his fireplace. When the potions master had entered and sat down Dumbledore began talking.

"I just had a rather interesting talk with Minerva." Dumbledore began in his best grandfather voice. "She came to me and told me about a conversation that she had with Ginny Weasley."

Snape's face turned white upon hearing these words. Before he could talk Dumbledore began speaking again, slowly losing his grandfather voice and slowly gaining anger.

"Need I remind you that while I give you a large amount of leniency here in the castle, this does_ not _include trying to fulfill your own perverse dreams about those who are long dead? Severus, time and time again I told you to become more careful and yet the one time that I decided to trust you in respecting my words you deliberately go behind my back and do something such as this."

Dumbledore sighed before thinking about his rapidly deteriorating options, and not for the first time since Voldemort fell, he curse Harry Potter for putting him in this situation.

"H-headmaster," Snape began angry with himself for allowing his fear for the person in front of him show. "We could simply erase her memory along with Minerva-"

"Severus." Dumbledore snapped. "I have told you again and again that due to Minerva's animagus form memory charms will not work. Cats have a high amount of curiosity and rest assured that after awhile she will notice something is wrong and will find a solution to regaining her memory. It is for this reason that we cannot do the same with Ms. Weasley."

Dumbledore sighed heavily before rubbing his eyes wearily behind his glasses. "This is one hole that I will be unable to keep you out of." Dumbledore said in a tired voice before he looked up sharply once more. "Be glad that you are still of use to me as my spy and as a potion's master."

Snape visibly trembled before nodding. Recognizing that as a dismissal he quickly moved out of the room and made his way back towards his chambers.

-o0O( Three weeks later; Three Months and a week altogether )O0o-

Harry felt his body slowly begin to scream in agony from the numerous amounts of exercise step he had been doing since his second week in Azkaban. Ignoring the pain that was shooting through his muscles, he pushed himself farther and farther until, eventually, his arms gave away and he collapsed on the floor from the top horizontal bar he was using.

Lying there and breathing heavily Harry though back to when the Dementor's first began to loose their effects around him. Oh yeas, he had noticed that it was only him since the other's still shrunk to the back of their cages when the demons passed by.

Shaking his head so as to clear it of distracting thoughts, Harry forced himself into a sitting position before feeling the small twinge between his shoulder blades. This feeling began about a month ago, or at least what Harry thought was a month, time slowly began to slip away after awhile. Each day it would twinge at random times, although after awhile of him working out it began to happen at set times.

Since Harry couldn't tell for certain what time it was, he began to use the twinges as a sort of biological clock. Unfortunately over time they began to increase more and more so the whole time telling thing lasted for about a week. Hearing his cell door open he looked over at the small window and watched as a slimy scaly hand slid in a tray of food.

This was another thing, better food over an increase of time. Harry doubted that it was the ministry, and from remembering that time Sirius spoke about his time in Azkaban, this wasn't normal. Not really caring who it was that decided to give him better food he shrugged and made his was over to the wrapped sandwich and glass of cool, pure water.

After eating his meager yet filling meal, Harry slowly climbed into his little space on the floor that held all the clothing that Harry wasn't using and Hagrid's large moleskin coat and slowly slipping into a fitful sleep.

-o0O( )O0o-

After five hours of nightmares, Harry felt himself waking up slowly. At first everything was warm and Harry began to hope, once, more, that Azkaban was a dream, until he felt the unnatural cold that always hung in the air. Shaking off the coat that covered him he sat up before closing his eyes and entering his mind.

During his short stay here Harry, wanting ways to keep Voldemort out of his head, came across the ability to enter his mind one night when the Dementor's gathered outside of his door. Upon a few weeks of trial and error, Harry finally managed to begin building defenses around his mind.

Slipping into his mind Harry began to start rebuilding from where he had last left off. As usual Harry showed up where his mind actually was, behind all of the barriers he had up so far. The inner most was a giant steel wall ten meters thick, followed by a sea of shadows, a lightning cage, a hurricane of random memories, and finally the last part that he was about to finish.

Harry carefully placed each brick in place before covering them with white wood paneling and quickly finished the roof after. Moving onto the outside he set up a fence, which surrounded the building with fifteen meters in between the fence and the building, and added a large garden. Through the garden he made random paths that went every which way and ended in either random or horrifying memories.

Finishing up he added the gate before stepping back to admire his greatest defense…a small white cottage, with a white picket fence. Looking at the cottage from the outside he felt like something was missing, before it hit him. Quickly creating a beast so terrifying that the devil himself would flee before it out of all the memories he had of the Dark Creatures encounters in his years, and from what he read from books, he ended up with a dog the size of his foot.

Giving the puppy instructions on guarding, Harry quickly withdrew from his mind but not before adding a small sign that read, 'This is Fluffy. He is the Destroyer of Worlds.' Opening his eyes in the real world, Harry took note that breakfast arrived while he was meditating. Moving over to the tray he ate the meal without bothering to see what it was before standing up and beginning his work out.

A few hours later showed Harry cleaning himself in the small sink that was in the cell, as best as he can. Just as he finished replacing the clothing that he wore, his cell door opened up and three Auror's walked in.

"Surprisingly Potter, you have a visitor." The lead Auror said holding Harry at wand point.

When Harry didn't make any movement towards the three, the leader grew annoyed before reaching out and slamming his fist into Harry's stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. Reaching down, the leader grabbed a handful of hair before dragging Harry out of his cell and towards the tiny meeting room. Opening the door, the leader through Harry into the room before closing the door and locking it.

Harry slowly sat up, leaning on the wall for support, and rubbed his bruising stomach. Looking around he didn't see anyone in the room and slipped back into his mind when he felt a Dementor gliding towards the room. This time though, instead of hearing anybody start to scream, he heard a faint rattling sound. Not wanting to risk being vulnerable to the Dementor's Harry fueled his shield with magic.

Hearing the door open, Harry opened his eyes and found himself looking into the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Harry allowed his eyes to harden a bit before falling into a light meditation so as to dampen the emotion that he know will come from meeting Dumbledore.

"Hello there Harry." Dumbledore said as if he wasn't visiting the Boy-Who-Lived in Azkaban.

Harry simply ignored the old man and continued to look straight forwards, not moving an inch. Dumbledore sighed silently before kneeling in front of Harry and looking straight into his eyes. Noticing the blank look in them he quickly called upon his magic and entered Harry's mind

The first thing that he felt when he entered Harry's mind was him hitting a wooden wall. Shaking himself off Dumbledore looked upwards to find a nice little white picket fence surrounding a homey looking cottage. A little ticked off that Harry managed to actually learn Occlumency, Dumbledore shrugged it off with a smile at how pathetic Harry's defense actually was.

Standing up he quickly made his way towards the gate and upon reaching it he saw the sign about fluffy and laughed it off when he saw the puppy staring at him intently. Thinking nothing about the tiny creature behind the fence, Dumbledore opened the gate and stepped a foot inside, when all hell broke loose…for Dumbledore that is.

When he entered the gate and turned around to close it he heard the tiny puppy start to growl. Not thinking anything about it he turned around, ready to punt the creature away if necessary and found himself looking into a furry knee. Looking upwards Dumbledore found three heads staring at him with a maniacal glint in the three pairs of eyes. Before the old wizard could do anything, lightning quickly surrounded the Cerberus and the middle head reached down and clamped its mouth around Dumbledore's middle.

Dumbledore screamed in pain as the lighting that coursed through the massive beast entered him before he was sent sailing through the air and landing in a soft bed of grass. Lying there for a moment Dumbledore recovered a little before trying to stand up. Upon failing for the third time he finally decided to look at what was obstructing him and prayed that fluffy hadn't returned.

To his slight relief he saw that it wasn't the dog as he feared, but then his relief turned into panic as he recognized the vines wrapping around him as a Devil's Snare. Unable to move his wand since the plant's vines covered his hand entirely, Dumbledore allowed himself to relax. Sure the mental pain from his probe "dieing" would give him a massive headache but at least he could take a potion for it.

After a minute of not struggling Dumbledore Felt the plant bend a little before feeling himself being launched through the air. Mistaking this as freedom he quickly began to ready himself for the fall when a rather large tree grew from a tiny sapling. It took a second for Dumbledore to remember the tree but by that time it was too late.

Outside of the mindscape, the real Albus Dumbledore was flinching each time a branch from the mental Whomping Willow before finally being thrown backwards after his probe hit the ground, was picked back up by Fluffy's middle head and thrown out of the fence, resulting in his probe being destroyed.

Dumbledore picked himself off of the ground with a painful moan, and held his head in his left hand, trying to stop the world from spinning. Turning towards Harry with anger palpable on his face, he raised his wand to perform an enveloping pain curse, when the door flew open and five Auror's stepped into the room.

"Are ye' all right there sir?" asked the first Auror.

"Ah, yeas. It appears that in my old age, my body cannot move quite the way it did when I was younger, and I simply tripped over a chair. Not to worry though, no last damage has been done." Dumbledore said after making sure to hide the pain in his voice from the titan-sized migraine running through his head.

The Auror's seemed to buy this excuse before informing the old man that the visiting hours were over and that Harry needed to be placed back in his cell. Dumbledore agreed quickly, wanting to do nothing more than go home and drink a gallon of headache reduction potion. Shooting Harry one last look of loathing, which none of the other men in the room saw, Dumbledore was escorted out by three of the five men.

Harry barely acknowledged the Auror's who picked him up by his arms and dragged him back into his cell. It was only after the door slammed shut, and Harry could hear the series of locking charms being cast that Harry finally allowed emotion to show on his face in the form of a small grin. Re-playing the scene of what happened to Dumbledore, Harry slowly began to begin his daily exercise routine.

-o0O( The Darkest Part of Harry's Mind )O0o-

As Harry slowly went through each of his exercises something began to stir in Harry's mind. It was buried so far down that Harry himself couldn't feel it, even when he was reviewing his mind. This small corner was where all of Harry's bad memories and emotions that he gained over the years of his short life were stored, forgotten, yet remembered.

Sadly one thing that Wizards don't normally think about is even though they believe that they are far more superior to muggles, they are in fact far behind in many stages. One of these being health, be it physical or mental. As such when something that infects a magic-user and the healer don't know what's wrong with the patient, instead of trying to search into the muggle world to see if there would be anything about it there, they decide to try and create a new spell to cure it.

Anyways, many things that are known about in the muggle world are not known about in the wizarding world and one of these things is SPD, or Split Personality Disorder. Usually this occurs when the victim has suffered so much pain in their lifetime that they begin to shove all of the bad things into the subconscious. Over time this tiny little space begin to grow from all of the negative emotions being feed into it until, eventually, it grows a mind of it's own.

Most cases such as this have the victim creating a timid personality to cope with the mental and physical abuse dealt, and when this personality manifests itself then it will try and become the best slave as possible, so as to avoid abuse. However, in some unusual cases another personality is born. This persona feeds upon the dark that lies in a person's very soul; slowly becoming hungrier and hungrier until it takes control in order to find more darkness.

Unfortunately it was this persona that began to manifest inside of Harry. It slowly waits for the day where it may break the chains holding it captive and roam free.

-o0O( TBC… )O0o-

**A/N:** Four thousand three words. Not that bad considering that my first Story slowly built up to three thousand. This chapter is a build up chapter till the true beginning of the story starts. Let me just say that what Snape wanted Ginny to do came to me after I read a story that had something similar to that happen but Ginny actually agreed. This was what I think Ginny would truly do.

At first when I started this chapter, I was going to have Harry come into contact with the symbiote suit from Spider-man, since I'm in a Spider-man mood but after thinking about it for three seconds, and then scrapped the idea. Sure Venom Harry would be awesome to see, but I want to do something I made up and didn't get from my comic books.

Anywho! The part about Harry's final Occlumency defense is something I thought about lying in bed one night and began laughing when I imagined what would happen to Dumbledore. I found it funny, whether you guys (and girls!) do or don't doesn't really matter much to me.

Until Next Time!

Dragonmage182


	3. Beginning of the Darkness

**Dragon's Rage**

**Chapter Three**

**Beginning of the Darkness**

-o0O( Eighteen Weeks Later, Seven Months Altogether )O0o-

Ginny Weasley sighed heavily as she finally felt her trunk slid into the metal racks above her head. Sitting down she closed her eyes trying to regain her breath and allow her muscles to relax after the strain of lifting her trunk by herself. Hearing the compartment door slid open she opened her eyes and saw Neville standing there along with the Patil twins, silently asking if they could enter. Nodding her head she stood up to help put the trunks away when the three easily lifted them and slid them into place.

Ginny stood there in shock before groaning and slapping herself on the forehead.

"Featherweight charms…Merlin I'm an idiot." She murmured before casting the charm on her trunk as well. Sitting back down she looked out the window as the train finally began to depart, slowly gaining speed until the scenery outside was a blur.

"Ginny…" Padma began. "We were wondering what we're going to do about Harry." The Indian teen asked quietly, glancing at the door to see if anyone was outside listening.

Ginny sighed a little bit before answering. "There isn't really much that we can do. We don't have any leverage with the Ministry, we're going up against corrupt officials, as well as Dumbledore, and no one would take even bother listening to us since we're still in school."

Everyone in the compartment nodded along with her knowing what she said was true. Neville noticed that the mood was slightly depressed as it always is when they think of Harry, and he was about to ask if they wanted to play a game of Exploding Snap when the compartment door slid open revealing Ron and Hermione.

Over the past seven months both Ron and Hermione had changed, Ron more so than Hermione. In the beginning, when Harry was first thrown in jail, Ron was walking about Hogwarts acting as if he was the one who fought a great battle to take down the "rabid" Harry Potter. This resulted in eight weeks of being constantly pranked from all the people who supported Harry until all Ron had left was his humility.

Another thing that changed was Ron's clothing and material items. At first they slowly began to get better, maybe a new set of school robes on week, then a new trunk the next, but after two months the changes began to blossom at an incredible rate. In a short period of three months Ron had all new items and the top of the line fashion. No matter how expensive an item was, be it clothing or a new broom, Ron had it.

With this newfound money, Ron's attitude slowly began to change from that of a loyal fun loving person to that of someone remarkably likes how Draco Malfoy was. If you were wearing something that looked cheap that Ron would either ignore you or talk down to you.

As drastic Ron's personality change was it was nothing compared to Hermione's. Where Ron became the new Draco Malfoy, Hermione became a recluse. For the remainder of the year she either kept to the darkest corner of the common room or the darkest part of the library. She was never around for meals, preferring to eat alone in the kitchens and always had dark rings under her eyes.

Her outfits were always wrinkled and had a few stains on them showing that she changed every few days, and she kept dropping tings. When in class, she wouldn't speak to anybody and would only answer questions asked by the professors when asked directly. The only thing that didn't change for the negative was her schoolwork. In fact it became ever better than before so much so that even Snape was forced to give her an E on all of her work.

Without waiting for a form of acknowledgement Ron pushed Neville out of his seat and onto Luna's lad before claiming the seat for himself. Everyone in the compartment looked at him in disbelief then each other, and back again. Ron however didn't notice any of this since he was currently rubbing the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed before speaking.

"Seeing as how everywhere else full and for some reason most people glare at us whenever we try to enter their compartment, we decided to stay in here and grace you with my presence."

Everyone who had just gotten over their shock and were beginning to glare at him once more changed their expressions back. Looking up Ron saw the looks he was getting and misinterpreted them.

"Now, now. I realize that you're all honored to be sitting in the same compartment as I am, seeing as how it was my testimony that sealed Potter's fate. But we've known each other for roughly six years. You all should know by now that I'm still humble Ron, who's good at chess, school, and amazing at Quidditch."

Needless to say Ron was too dimwitted to realize the rather large amounts of danger that he was stepping into and continued to speak.

"However," Ron continued looking, rather leering, at the Patil twins. "My achievements also include those best talked about behind closed doors."

Ron said this in a voice that he thought to be husky and seductive, yet to all others it came out as if he was gasping in pain. After hearing that sentence, all the females in the compartment shuddered in disgust and Neville narrowed his eyes at Ron before standing up and looking him in the eye.

Now even though Ron was taller than Ron, this didn't exactly mean that he was bigger. In fact Neville, due to training that he and several others were doing, had put on a nice amount of muscle. As such Neville was far more intimidating than anything that Ron could do.

"Listen and listen closely Weasley. I don't care what you do or think anymore, but if think for a second that just because you're fifteen minutes of fame is here, that you're going to have girls throwing themselves at you then you have another thing coming."

Looking into Neville's eyes and seeing the anger, disgust and determination in them actually caused Ron to step back. Catching himself, Ron pulled his cloak around him and drew himself up as high as he could before opening him mouth.

"Listen here Longbottom, who do you think capture Potter, who was it that sent him to Azkaban? Who-"

Ron stopped speaking when a sickly purple curse hit him the back of the head. Turning around swiftly, Ron, along with the other, were surprised to see Hermione standing there shaking in rage, her eyes blurry with tears.

"_How dare you._" She hissed out, muck like her cat. "How dare you say that it was you that sent an innocent person to Azkaban without remorse. How dare you stand there like a hero with any guilt in your heart like me. You never really stopped to think about what we did, did you? You, much like me, listened to Dumbledore when he told us that Harry was dark. I cried myself to sleep thinking back to the week and have nightmares about Harry's face when he saw us testifying against him."

She was breathing rather heavily and a few burning red sparks were coming out of her wand showering the quivering Ron making him flinch in fear. She took no notice as she continued to talk.

"I was there with you Ron as we both decided that fame, money, and rare books were more important than our friend. I sold someone who was my brother in all but blood, just for some scrolls that were thousands of years old. And you, you sold him for money. Tell me Ron when you look back at this time now in the future, will you regret what you did because you knew you did something wrong. Or will you look at your bank account and upon seeing that it's empty, will you rage, thinking that you should have gotten more gold then you got?"

Not waiting for an answer she turned and fled down the train corridor in tears. For the people in the compartment this was rather shocking news to them, and without looking at anybody else, the three girls ran after Hermione leaving Ron alone with Neville.

"I suggest that you think about what she said Weasley. I know that you won't change at all nor that you'll ever think that you're wrong, but a little remorse goes a long way." Neville began pushing Ron out of the compartment before speaking again. "By the way, if I ever hear you talking to any female like that again, I'll personally see to it that you're humiliated in the worst possible way."

Ron watched in shock that slowly morphed into anger as Neville slammed the door in his face. Glowering at the person behind the glass, Ron shouted out.

"!?mottmbgonL taerht a taht saW"

Ron clapped his hands over his mouth in shock and looked around as several people laughed at him. Once more his shock turned into anger and he drew his wand.

"?uoy od ynnuf s'taht knihT"

Seeing more people laughing at his Ron sneered before casting his spell without really thinking about the consequences of speaking backwards.

"!_yfeputS"_

Ron was blasted backwards by his own spell and slammed into a physical shield someone cast in order to prevent being hit by the body. Every laughed once more before leaving him lying on the floor unconscious.

-o0O( )O0o-

Ginny, Padma, and Parvati rushed out of the compartment after Hermione. Each girl shoved past people without apologizing and when Nott stood in their way, Ginny hit him with a tripping jinx and all three girls ran over him making sure to stomp hard on his extremities.

The three teenagers slowed down when the neared the final compartment and walked up to it. When they looked inside they saw Hermione curled up into a ball crying, with Crookshanks trying to lick her face. The three girls opened the compartment and entered, each taking a seat on the same side, just watching Hermione, unsure of what to do.

"G-go away Ron!" Hermione shouted, her voice thick with sadness.

It was Ginny who answered scaring Hermione out of her ball of misery. "We're not Ron, and judging by the shouting that came from the direction, then he wont be here for awhile." She said lightly.

Hermione slowly moved over to the unoccupied seat and sat down on the edge, looking like she wanted nothing better then to bolt. She was just as shocked when Padma handed a handkerchief to her.

Cautiously accepting it she nodded her head thanks and cleaned he face up as best as possible. Hermione looked down at her lap and began fiddling with a loose string on her sweater, not daring to look any of the girls in the eye.

"W-what do you want?" she asked in a timid voice.

Parvati was immediately reminded of their first year, bar Ginny, and how Hermione would speak like that when alone with the girls, before she became friends with Harry and Ron.

Sighing, she moved over next to Hermione and was saddened a little by how she flinched.

"Hermione…" she began slowly. "What made you change your mind back there with Weasley?"

Hermione sniffed a little before answering. "I-it was about a month into summer break and I was in my room r-reading, when my mother entered my room a-asking me about Harry. When I told her what happened and how I felt about him, she started to talk me through everything, and in the end I realized what I did to him."

Hermione sniffled again and wiped her eyes on her sleeve before continuing. "When I asked her why she didn't believe me about Harry being the one who committed the murders she replied, _'It was rather simple. At the end of your second year at Hogwarts, you told us about how Harry ran off to save someone that he only knew by name. He risked his life for a girl who he didn't even know on a personal level.'_"

"Before she left, she looked back at me one more time and told me that from the stories I had told her about Malfoy, and our little group, it was more likely Ron who would commit the murders, and not Harry."

All the girls in the compartment settled back in their seating, thinking about Hermione's short story. The silence was only broken by the occasional sniffles by Hermione.

"So…did you try explaining this to Ron?" Parvati asked after a few moments.

"Of coarse I did…or at least I tried to, but all he would do is shake his head, calmly tell me that it was obviously Harry who did it, then walk away. No matter how many times I tried to make him understand, he would ignore me. After awhile I stopped because each time I tried to talk to him about it, he would slowly get more and more angry."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Ginny growled, anger and concern showing in her eyes.

"No, although there were times when I thought that he would." Hermione shook her head a little, "He would become angry when a date with a girl failed, and blamed it on Harry. In fact whenever something went wrong, he always blamed it on Harry."

Parvati spoke up once more with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I remember that he once got a failing grade on a Transfiguration test and started complaining about how it was all Harry's fault for making him fail. When someone asked him about it, he would just glare at them and growl a little. Now that I think about it though, he didn't look intimidating at all. In fact he looked like he was constipated."

All the girls broke out in giggles thinking about that before they slowly died away and silence once more filled the compartment.

-o0O( Platform Nine and Three Quarters )O0o-

It stayed silent for the rest of the train ride before the train pulled into the station. As the girls departed from the train, Hermione grabbed each of them in a hug before whispering _'Thank you'_ into their ears. Before she could get far though, Ginny grabbed her arm and told her that if she needed to talk to her, then she should owl her.

Hermione nodded before leaving the station with her parents, a small smile on her face, and the weight on her heart a little lighter. Saying goodbye to the twins and telling them that she would contact them with a set date for the next "Harry is Innocent" meeting, Ginny grabbed her trunk, which was placed on a trolley, and Hedwig, before walking towards the barrier, silently steeling herself for that meeting with her parents and Ron.

Exiting the barrier she looked around for her parents before spotting a patch of red hair in the sea of brown, black, and blond. Making her way over she was tensing a little thinking about how her parents acted towards her ever since the trial.

As she managed to push through the large groups of people, she sighed heavily before finally reaching the pair of redheads standing near the entrance to the station.

"Mum, Dad." She said, while looking anywhere else but at the two.

There was silence for a moment before she heard a voice decidedly different from her parents talking.

"Which one is mum and which one is dad?"

"Well obviously it's you who's mum, my slightly slower sibling, you're the one who shows the most resemblance."

"I think not my less fairer and delightfully dimwitted twin. If it's anyone who looks like our dear mother, then it is most certainly you."

"Fred, George! What are you two doing here?" Ginny asked feeling relief flood into her system.

"Well our favorite sister," George began. Ginny snorted a bit before mumbling, 'I'm your only sister.' "You see, we managed to convince mum and dad that it would be beneficial to you, if you stayed with us for the summer, helping around the shop."

Ginny stood there a moment letting the information sink in before smiling brightly at the both of them. "Brilliant! How did you manage that?" She asked excitedly.

"We said that since you were about to enter your sixth year, and thus had one last summer, after this one of course, that it was high time you learned how to stand up on your own two feet."

"With a bit of help from dad, mum managed to say yes with the stipulation that you're to stop by once a week."

Ginny sighed a bit before smiling at the twins. "I suppose that it's better than nothing. At least I wont have to put up with mum try to comfort me about 'that horrible, lying, deceitful, Slytherin of a monster'."

Both Fred and George grinned when she imitated their mother perfectly before glancing at the clock, and grabbing Ginny's trunk. "Come on, we don't have much time before mum and dad get here. It would be better if we leave now."

As they began to walk out of station, Fred looked over at Ginny and asked a question that was bugging him a little. "Ginny," when he received a nod and a curious look, he continued. "Where in Merlin's name is Ron?"

People a like looked towards the stations doors in confusion when they all heard two people burst out in loud laughter.

-o0O( Hermione's House )O0o-

After Hermione left the train station, she slipped into her parent's car, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Her mother, noticing that she wasn't her usual self, only looked at her with concern lit up in her eyes. Seeing the look that her mother was giving her, Hermione merely shook her head and laid down in the back seat, quickly falling asleep.

Over and hour later the Granger's vehicle pulled into the driveway to their modest two-story house. Gently shaking Hermione awake, Mr. Granger helped her out of the car before grabbing her trunk and taking it inside. As soon as she got settled into her room she fell onto the bed, buried her head into her pillow and begun to cry.

Hearing a knock on her door she gave a muffled 'Go away!' before burying further into her pillow. Hearing her door open, she ignored whoever it was and continued to try and hide from the world. Feeling the person sit on her bed, she jumped a little bit when she felt their hand start to rub circles onto her back. Recognizing the hand as her mother's she moved from the pillow and into her mother's arms.

"What's wrong?"

For such a simple question, Hermione wished that she had a simple answer. Barely moving from her position on her mother's lap, she told her mother everything, starting from first year and moving forward. Throughout the first four years, her mother listened quietly while gasping at some of the thing's that her daughter and her friends had done. When Hermione came upon fifth year, she paused a little before going on to explain everything that the wizarding world had done to Harry. The finishing piece was telling her mother everything she did to abandon Harry.

Once she was finished, she couldn't look her mother in the face. Not hearing anything, Hermione began to get up before she felt her mother's arms surrounding her.

"Do you realize what went wrong where?"

Taking a moment to think about the confusing question, Hermione answered back, her voice a little raspy from the crying and talking.

"I was so caught up in gaining new friends, and placed so much belief into authority, that I lost sight of my true friend, and believed anything Dumbledore had told me."

"Good, now that you realize that you were wrong, and that you can admit it to yourself, you can now start doing the right thing." Hermione stared at her mother a moment before replying.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, first off I'll take you to London tomorrow so that we can go to Gringott's and give the scrolls and books that Dumbledore had given you out of Harry's vault back to him. Next we'll start working on you. You just went through and are still going through an extremely emotional time. That rollercoaster of emotions isn't good for the mind. Finally we'll do something about Harry. For now though rest. You'll need all you can get for the summer."

With these words of wisdom, Hermione's mother left the room, closing the door behind here. Hermione just stared at the door for a moment before a small, true smile appeared on her face. Taking her mother's advice, she snuggled under the covers and quickly succumbed to the sandman's grasp.

-o0O(Harry's Cell, Thirteen Weeks Later, Ten Months and a Week Altogether )O0o-

Harry sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time for that day. Normally when he would get bored he would begin to work out. However, yesterday some guards decided that when he look far to healthy for being around at least one dementor all day, everyday, that he needed something else to remind him of Azkaban. The beating that followed was the worst one he had gotten thus far. Afterwards, he had cast a simple diagnostic charm and read the list the showed up above him.

It stared with the less dangerous wound and worked towards the most dangerous. The first one was a slight bruise on his knee's, from where he fell to the ground, and the worst was slight internal bleeding in he brain. Before he could panic, the list glowed a brief green before the internal bleeding was wiped from the list, leaving internal stomach bleeding. To him amazement that too glowed a green before disappearing.

It had stayed like this all night, the list getting progressively shorter and shorter, until the only things left on it were his legs, both broken in at least three different places. From what he could tell was that his magic was healing him. He had felt bliss when his arms were finally healed though, for throughout the night the small itching in between his shoulder blades was a raging inferno.

So here he laid, quietly waiting for the final break in his right leg to heal, occasionally scratching his back. After an hour of waiting, he felt the bone fuse together again before cautiously standing up. Testing his body, he did several of his warm up exercises before beginning his normal routine.

He was almost done with his training regimen and was finishing his pull ups when he collapsed to the ground in agony. Writhing on the ground he reached up his back towards the shoulder blades, where the pain was coming from. From the small touch he was able to get, he felt something pushing against the skin, like something was trying to get out.

Feeling the pain subside, Harry stayed on the floor gasping for air. Slowly he flipped over onto his stomach and slowly moved onto his hands and knees. Shaking his head to clear it a little bit, he was about to stagger onto his feet, when the pain came back with a vengeance, only this time he felt his skin tearing, and he noticed that blood seemed to be flying everywhere. When He felt the first rip in his back, he arched upwards, staring blankly at the ceiling, arms spread wide and mouth open in a silent scream.

Just as quickly as it came, the pain disappeared. After a minute or two of staying in the same position, he slowly looked over to his right, seeing something move in the corner of his eyes. Looking, he saw that a large, blood red dragon-like wing was stretched outwards. Turning to his other side, he noticed an identical wing. Relaxing onto his knee's he felt the wings flutter a bit before closing in on themselves over his back.

'_Holy Shit._' Was his final thought before falling into darkness.

-o0O( Darkest Part of Harry's Mind )O0o-

Within the darkness, something stirred before two glowing blue eyes opened. Glancing into Harry's mind it noticed the newest development. Before going back to sleep the thing smiled, a large mouth filled with razor sharp appeared under the glowing eyes before being swallowed into the darkness once more.

The last heard throughout Harry's mind was a deep, malevolent laughter.

-o0O( Somewhere in Ireland )O0o-

There is a place in Ireland that no human has ever heard about. This place is so well hidden thatno amount of searching, or using any type of magic will help you find it. The only creature who know of it's location is a select clan of dragon's, each special in it's own way, created this way to guard the location.

You, the reader however are about to read something that was guarded from the humans since the beginning of time...the location itself.

First a little history, taken directly from the elder dragon herself. The location is a cave, which extends down the earth's crust and dangerously close to the mantle of the planet. Now that you know the basic layout, some history is in order.

The cave has been around since the beginning of time itself. Many dragons believe that it was created before anything else. Others claim that the magic in the air from the birth of all things had accumulated at this one spot, there by creating the cave. From what we were told, the cave is a veritable bottomless well when it comes to magic. The dragons have studied it, not for their use but due to natural curiosity, and have found that when something is brought into the world, be it a newborn hatchling, human, or blade of grass, the cave supplies the magic needed for it to grow.

Now, many people had read about this cave, for in the past, one of the guardian dragons became so obsessed with the magic that it slowly began to corrupt him. Fearing the worst, the clan bound all knowledge of the well inside his mind, and banished him from the land. This dragon had slept for a millennia until one day a powerful wizard found him and broke the spell over his mind.

Feeling grateful, if a little ashamed that he needed a humans help, the dragon decided to impart his knowledge of the cave upon the human. The dragon told him about the cave's beginnings, and how the dragon clan guarded it. How should one person control the cave, then they shall become immortal and unstoppable. The human, so greedy for the key to stopping death immediately agreed to side with the dragon. With this said, the dragon bound the two together, greatly increasing the man's own power and life.

For the first few years, everything went as the dragon and the human planned, until the human was destroyed by none other than an infant. Due to being bound together, the dragon had not suspected that he himself would also loose his power and body. It was at this time that the dragon had decided to tell the ex-man about the true power that was hidden in the cave.

A sword, crafted by the gods and given incredible powers, able to wield the elements themselves like child's play should the legends be believed, was sealed inside the deepest, darkest, and most dangerous part of the cave. Any who shall wield the blade, shall have the power to become a god themselves. However the one thing that the dragon decided to keep from the man was that it required a certain type of person to be able to hold the sword, let alone wield it.

When Harry had grown his wings and was unconscious in his cell, the sword, kept locked and sealed into the earth, in pure darkness, pulsed once before settling back down once more.

-o0O( Undisclosed Location, Two Weeks Later, Ten Months and Three Weeks Later )O0o-

It had been several months since the reuniting of Remus, Sirius, James and Lily. All four of them had expressed disbelief in the beginning at first, not truly believing that the others were alive, or safe and sound. After the initial shock finally wore off, Remus and Siruis began filling the two missing parents in on everything that had happened since 1981.

Hearing about how Dumbledore had manipulated their child like that, sending him to the Dursley's and Harry's years at school, had made them develop and unearthly amount of hatred towards the old wizard. After hearing about how Harry was framed, and Dumbledore didn't do anything about it in any way, shape, or form, had made Lily, surprisingly, start ranting, thus making James the one to try and calm her down.

After learning about how there was a group trying to get Harry out of Azkaban, both parents settled down a little and made a vow to do everything in their power to help.

After Sirius and Remus finished talking, it became James and Lily's turn. Both told the two about how they were approached by Dumbledore, told how Voldemort had killed Harry, and used their grief against them, making them go into hiding. Next they told the two about how they had two other children, Thomas who was nine, and Rose who was three. Both Remus and Sirius promised to see them as soon as they could.

Now, after almost a year, both James and Lily were about to make the world know that they were never truly gone, and start to support Harry the way that he should.

A/N:

My…god… The chapter is finally finished! The main reason that it took so long was due to the fact that I'm constantly doing something that revolves around school or work. Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner. Actually it should since I'm out of school for three weeks.

I don't like this chapter. Nope, in fact I hate it. For some reason it doesn't seem to fall together like I wanted it too. However unless I come back later to re-write the story, then I'm not touching it. I've been over this stupid thing for months, I suffered through colds, headaches, writers block, and power outages just to get the chapter how it is.

Any ways, I hope you enjoy reading the chapter far more than I did writing it.

Dragonmage182.


End file.
